Death In Forks
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Dias se têm passado.  Tudo está na mesma.  O tempo tem estado horrível como sempre… muito frio e chuva.  Já não se vê o sol há uma semana.  Os lobos têm estado inquietos e atentos, como se esperassem alguma coisa.   Leah/Jacob Edward/Bella  Capinha no per


_**Olá gente!**_

_**Nem sabem como está sendo os meus últimos dias…**_

_**Têm sido horríveis! =C **_

_**Tenho tomado conta da minha sobrinha emprestada, que por sinal é uma grande peste. ^^'**_

_**É um pesadelo, não tenho tempo para quase nada…**_

…_**mas, bom… para relaxar um pouco escrevi esta fic.**_

_**Escrever relaxa =3**_

_**Espero que gostem… =D**_

_**Mortes Em Forks 1ªParte**_

_**PDV Bella**__** 1:00pm**_

Dias se têm passado.

Tudo está na mesma.

O tempo tem estado horrível como sempre… muito frio e chuva.

Já não se vê o sol há uma semana.

Os lobos têm estado inquietos e atentos, como se esperassem alguma coisa.

Estava sentada no sofá, vendo um filme muito interessante com Edward Cullen Swan, meu recente marido.

Já passaram dois anos, mas para mim é como se tivesse acontecido ontem.

Há dias que não como um ovo estrelado. =C

''desde que Nessie nasceu, que como todas as semanas um ovo estrelado''

''Hum… Que cheiro é este? Será que é Edward? ''

-Ed… Estás a usar perfume? – perguntei cheirando suas roupas e seu pescoço.

-Estou Bella. O Jacob vem cá a casa com sua mulher a…

Edward sempre se esquece do nome de Leah.

-Leah. O que vem cá fazer?

-Não sei Bella. Simplesmente ligaram a dizer que precisavam falar com Carlisle e comigo.

-O que querem falar com vocês?

-Não sei Bells….

-E o perfume? Porque estás a usar perfume?

''Logo me veio á pele um certo ciuminho.''

_**(N.A – Estão me achando louca? Gente pensa bem… Se Ed se apaixonou por uma humana e se no quarto livro ''maravilhoso'' da tia Steph, Jake se apaixona pela nossa linda Nessie…**_

_**Tudo pode acontecer néh? n.n')**_

-Bella, descansa fofa. Fui eu quem colocou perfume no Edward! – Disse Alice entrando na sala.

''Uff…'' (Suspiro de alivio)

-.- yeih, espera ai! Porque Alice colocou…

-Ele estava muito simples, e tu sabes como eu sou, né Bells? – Respondeu Alice me interrompendo.

-Do que vocês duas estão falando hein? º.º´´ - perguntou Ed olhando para as duas.

-Nada Ed! Alice aprontou das suas… outra vez… - respondi enquanto Alice se sentou do meu lado interrompendo o beijo que o meu Ed me ia dar.

_**(N.A- Velinha =3) **_

-Há, não é nada disso não!

Hã? .?

-Bella estava com c…

-Não vale a pena Bells. Me conte logo, sabe que eu já sei. – Disse Ed sorrindo

_**(N.A- =D hihi)**_

-Eu apenas…

Ting Toin (N.A- Me perdoem, mas não sei, muito sinceramente escrever o som da compainha =3)

Será Jake?

-Eu abro! – Disse Nessie descendo as escadas a correr.

Alguns segundinhos depois

-Mãe é o tio Jake e a tia Leah.

Jake se dirigiu á sala.

Podia ouvir seus passos lentos caminhando dirigindo-se á sala.

A sua respiração e a de Leah estava, quase como se estivessem preocupados.

_**PVD Jacob**_ _**1:53pm**_

Precisava contar para Carlisle e Edward o que tinha acontecido.

Mas não quero que Bella saiba, mas Leah não concorda comigo.

Como se conseguisse esconder esse segredo da minha melhor amiga!

Também, ela saberá em breve.

Estou certo que Edward ou Leah lhe iram contar…

-Jake! – Chamou Leah me dando uma cotovelada.

-Olá Jake! Estás bem? – Perguntou Bells.

-Sim, estou bem! Estava distraído. Nossa… Nessie, como você está grande e linda.

Tal e qual sua mãe!

Leah olhou para mim, não era um olhar de raiva, nem ciúme.

Era um olhar tipo:

''Jake, se concentra no assunto! Isto é Urgente!

Nessie voltou para seu quarto sempre a sorrir.

-Edward…

Edward me fez sinal e eu o segui.

Ele já me conhece muito bem.

-Mas…Esperem eu…

_**PVD Leah**_ _**2:05pm**_

Observei que Bella estava inquieta e que se preparava para seguir Edward e Jake.

Mas não podia… tive que fazer alguma coisa. Tive que falar… o que não era o meu forte…

-Bella, minha querida, senta aqui comigo. – Disse sentando-me no sofá e agarrando seus braços, como Alice normalmente lhe fazia para a acalmar. – Nós duas e Alice temos que conversar…

_**To Be Continue…**_

_**Então gente maravilhosa…3**_

_**O que acharam? Hein? =3**_

_**Quero saber tudinho!**_

_**Se gostaram, se não gostaram, se falta algo, o que acham ou gostariam que acontecesse no próximo capitulo… TUDO.**_

_**Deixem Revews lindas *.* para eu saber!**_

_**Prometo que quem deixar Revew, terá lugar nos meus favoritos, terá o seu nome no agradecimento no final da 2ª parte n.n' e deixarei Revew também em cada história que eu ler =3 ^.^´**_

_**Beijos minhas leitoras/res maravilhosas/os. ª.ª**_


End file.
